Charmed Fate
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: They changed the future and now their future might change what they fought for. Au fic future fic
1. What is Fate?

**Charmed Fate**

**Summary:** They changed the future and now their future might change what they fought for. Au fic

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry but in this fic Piper has 2 kids, Phoebe has one and Paige 2. I couldn't add all of them in and all so I didn't want to say its whatever happened in the series finale and all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the tv show Charmed. I do own the characters of whoever is new but not their looks I used actors for them.

* * *

**Elders **- Elders are high whitelighters that govern all good magical beings. The Elders select future whitelighters and provide information and guidance to current ones. While whitelighters are supposed to help others, they follow a strict set of rules in doing so. The Elders take responsibility for ensuring that whitelighters follow these rules. When an Elder retires, he must pass his powers to another being, who then replaces him. An Elder can only pass on his powers at certain times, such as the equinoxes.

**Whitelighters -** A person that does a great deal of good during his life may become a whitelighter after death. Whitelighters are sort of angelic creatures that watch over good people, both mortals and witches, and try to keep them from coming to harm. Whitelighters have the power to heal, hover and can travel by orbing. While whitelighters eat, sleep, and otherwise function like regular human beings, they cannot be mortally wounded. These wounds will magically heal themselves. The only way that a whitelighter may be killed is by a darklighter's arrow, which is tipped in a poison made specifically for that purpose. While the Elders can track whitelighters, if a whitelighter chooses to stop using his powers the Elder will be unable to track him. If a whitelighter is trying to disappear, only a blood relative can locate him again. If he chooses not to use his powers for a long period of time and the Elders can find no other way to locate him, eventually he will lose his whitelighter abilities

**Wyatt--**24-witch/whitelighter energy balls, vast explosive powers, able to destroy as well as transport multiple demons at a time, prescience to observe the world, and also uses some kind of power to reveal demons.

**Chris**-22-witch/white lighter - telekinesis and orbing, conventional form of telekinesis (the same as Prue Halliwell), observed to use telekinetic orbing at certain times.

**Henry Leonardo Jr. Halliwell**(Jared Padalecki)-20-witch-whitelighter-mom Paige- Heal, orb, telekinetic clairvoyance, orb strike- like lightning but shocks.

**Pia Prudence Matthews Halliwell**(Bethany Joy Lenz Haley oth)-17-mom Paige-witch/whitelighter-Heal, orb, astral projection, mind orbing (without using speech she can orb stuff), glamouring.

**Parker Melinda Halliwell**(Lois from smallville)-21-witch/cupid-mom Phoebe- Empathy, erase--bad event in past or future of someone's life, tap into peoples hearts.

**Haley**(Hilarie Burton peyton oth) - 22-witch/whitelighter/Elder- is the only kid who has a Elder's power by birth- powers- Elder-whitelighter- good energy balls. Her parents were close friends to Leo and Piper after they helped with killing Billie and Kristy.

**Jase**(Justin Harley green arrow from smallville)-18-human/demon is a demonic soldier of fortune. He is an upper level demon and it requires a potion which uses a piece of his own flesh to vanquish him. He can shimmer, throw energy balls, and he possesses super strength.

**Sophia**(Sophia Bush Brooke oth)-23-witch-teleport anything she calls for, blinks. She met Wyatt at magic school and fell in love.

* * *

Chapter 1 What is Fate?

Changes the Charmed Ones made might only stop what's not set in fate. Life for the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had taken a magical family to also a normal one. Piper had Wyatt and Chris to look after as she opened a restaurant and Leo taught at magic school.

As for Phoebe and Coupe well they had their hands full with their only child Parker Melinda Halliwell who was born a year after Chris. She and her older cousins often fought over anything and everything but when she had hit high school Parker had become close to Chris and Henry.

Paige became a white lighter and her husband Henry stayed at his job as they raised Henry Jr. and Pia at their mansion which they had gotten when Henry saved a now famous actor.

What is in store for them will only take their children to the brink of no return.

The heat of the energy ball nearly missed Chris's skin as he tucked behind the old antique cabinet in the attic.

"You can't hurt me Wyatt. I'm your brother!"

"Aw Chris its not about the family its only about the power."

As Wyatt talked he aimed an energy ball right at Chris.

"Chris! Chris! Wake up already."

Chris jumped out of bed as he saw a brown haired and brown eyed girl standing in his bedroom door way. She was short but not to big to make her look heavy. Chris then walked over to her as they started to head downstairs.

"Pia don't you have school? I mean Junior year is important and all."

"Chris I have time I could always orb to class if necessary."

"And risk exposure I think not sis."

The guy brown hair and the same eyes as Pia came out of his bedroom and glared at Pia. The two Henry and Pia looked somewhat alike but Henry stood at 6'3 and Pia only at 5'1 then again the siblings did have other things in common. They both could orb and heal and both had a special power or two but big brother Henry who was almost 4 years older then Pia had to always make sure his sister wouldn't astral project herself or glamour herself to get out of trouble. Chris finally knew what Wyatt felt like looking after him all these years when Henry would complain to him about little Pia.

"Get your asses down here before I call up some demons to eat this."

Henry chuckled as they made there way to the dining room.

"Wow Parker must be pissed at someone. Wyatt what did you do?"

Wyatt the oldest and the leader only smirked at Henry as everyone sat down for breakfast as a blondish brown haired girl with brown eyes walked into the room with food.

"Aw Henry still sad cause Pia has a better grade then you?"

Parker looked like a Amazon warrior. She had a beauty like their Aunt Prue did that no one could match. She was close to Chris and Henry being in the middle between their ages both a year older or younger then her.

As the Halliwell family sat down to eat two women a blonde hair blue green eyed girl and another with brown hair and hazel eyes orb or blinked into the manor. The blonde who orbed went over and kissed Chris. Haley, a elder by birth and also a witch, had been a family friend to the Halliwell's since her father Lucas, an elder, and mother Melody, a witch, helped the Charmed Ones defeat Billie and Kristy Jenkins. Being the same age as Chris they went to magic school together and became best friends and then started to date 3 years ago.

The brunette went over to Wyatt and kissed him. Sophia met Wyatt at magic school and the two fell in love. Now normally the Halliwell manor wouldn't have been so crowded but with Paige and Henry away for work Pia had to stay with big brother while they were out. Parker only came over to cook for the three boys who lived here now since she missed her big family and all since she moved to a apartment across town.

Pia saw the time and ran to get her books as Wyatt went over to her.

"Pia being late again you know if you went to magic school…."

"Wyatt! I want to be normal. My parents said I could make the decision of normal regular school or magic school. Just because I decided to be normal doesn't mean I won't learn the trade."

Wyatt place his hands on his littlest cousins shoulders. She looked up to him with her puppy dog eyes and gave him a huge smile.

"I know Pi and I know what's it like to go to public school not ever telling anyone what you can really do and all. I worry about you cause I know what's it like and all."

"Wait Wyatt you went to what daycare! Like when you were two. Mom made us go to magic school."

Wyatt blankly looked at Chris as Pia waved and ran to the car as Haley chuckled and kissed Chris.

"Chris I'll see ya later Pia will start my car if we don't head out now Sophie."

The brunette smirked at Wyatt and then hit the back of Haley's head as they walked out.

"You know I hate that nickname!"

Haley and Sophia had just dropped off Pia at school and went to the café that Haley's mother owned with Piper.

"So did you have fun last night with your date with Wyatt?"

"Ah! He didn't even show up I suspect it was a demon or something."

"Um nope I was at the manor all night yesterday and nope no demon sightings at all."

Sophia had an glared in her eye as she then looked to Haley.

"What a witch!"

"You're a witch learn to use your power to fight."

Wyatt stated as he watched Chris, Henry and Parker train or basically show off their powers.

"Watch this guys."

Parker had now opened up an screen like window and started to move around bits and pieces of someone's life.

"Oh yeah watch this."

Henry had now gotten a vision of something and then using his part telekinetic to his clairvoyance to project the vision out of his mind to show the others it. Chris yawned and with the flash of his hand he moved a sword across the room. Wyatt then used his energy balls too break off the vision and Parker's attempt to change a persons life. Then he held his hand out and the sword Chris was playing with came right to Wyatt's hand.

"Don't you guys get it. We are now the Charmed Ones destined to protect the world from evil. There's 5 of us another powerful generation to the Halliwell name. We are suppose to be training since the last time a demon attacked we were not prepared and all. You all remember that incident? You know the one where Parker had a broken arm, Pia got a burn and you two guys ended up in another time."

"Aw man 2006 rocked. That band what Fall Out Boy man we need them again."

Wyatt only glared at Henry as Parker and Chris both looked around the basement not trying to help.

Pia walked the halls of Roosevelt High. She should be in study hall but she didn't feel like it and wanted to think some stuff over. She then bumped straight into a 6'0 blonde hair brown eyes guy.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its okay so can I see your hall pass?"

Pia straighten up and looked at him nervously.

"Um my what?"

He smirked as he watched her gulped and started to shake.

"Your hall pass I mean I need to make a copy to use it. What's your name?"

Pia sighed with relief as she handed him her pass well her fake one that is.

"Pia….Pia Halliwell and you are?"

The guy took her hand and shook it.

"Jase…Jase Donavan. It's a pleasure to meet you Pia. Now would you care to join me now we can go get coffee."

" Well my cousin is picking me up from school today."

Jase winked and gave her a smile that would charm anyone.

"We'll be back in time trust me."

He held out his hand and Pia who was deicing on weather or not of going quickly smiled and grabbed his hand as the two went to get his car.

Chris walked into the kitchen to find Sophia in there looking over the grocery list only saying whatever was on the list then the food would appear.

"Um Soph that's personal gain you know."

"You sure or is it that you still think I'm evil or something. Chris I love your brother and I would never want what would happen if he turned evil. You have to learn to trust me even if its only a little bit."

"I know but he is different right? I mean I think he is up to something and all."

"Chris I'm sure its just Wyatt being Wyatt and all. He's not evil and I know it."

Chris looked at a picture of his brother and himself as kids and then he looked back to Sophia.

"I hope you are right if not we have a big problem."

Sophia walked to the attic cause Chris had got her curious. She then went over to the book of shadows and started to look through it wondering if there was a spell to see the truth or something like it. She flipped to page that could maybe help her as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around and did a side kick and knocked herself on top of Wyatt.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry so what are you looking for?"

"A truth spell."

"Why? Whose lying to you?"

"Well maybe you are Wyatt."

"Sophia don't you trust me?"

"Well that all depends where were you last night?"

"I have to take care of business is that a problem?"

"It is when your girlfriend was waiting to get picked up for our date."

Wyatt went over to Sophia as they got up and hugged her.

"Soph I'm so sorry I totally forgot about our date last night. Can you ever forgive me?"

She smiles and kisses him and then pulls away.

"Only if you plan a date for tonight."

"Sure pick you up at 8."

Wyatt then hugged Sophia and orbed them out of the attic. Downstairs Haley sat with Chris in the living room watching some tv.

"Um Hales are you sure Sophia is not evil?"

"Chris you know that Wyatt won't turn evil. You stopped it well an alternate version of you stopped him."

"I know just we have to make sure and all."

Haley sat on top on him facing him as she kissed him and pulled away.

"Baby you know you're a neurotic freak right?"

"Oh you know it and you're in love with this neurotic freak so what does that make you?"

"Lucky."

Haley smiled as Chris pushed her down on the couch and kissed her. Chris was truly in love with his best friend even if that also meant not going demon crazy and all but he knew he had been lucky ever since he asked out Haley.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have a banner for this fic it will be in my profile on here.

Chapter 2

Pia sat in the passenger's seat of Jase's car and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Thanks for the best day of my life Jase."

"Ah you're welcome and to keep this day going would you honor me in going out on a date tonight?"

Pia got out of the car and walked to the drivers side as Jase opened up the window. Parker pulled up to the high school in her Jeep Liberty as Henry played with the radio. Parker spotted Pia kissing a guy before she headed to the car.

"Ah Pia you crazy girl."

"Wait what? What about Pia?"

"You're slow Henry."

Pia got into the car and buckled up and looked at Parker who was strangely looking at her.

"Um Hey guys what's up?"

"You're crushing on that guy aren't ya?"

"Parker!…."

"Don't Parker me. Pia I saw you kiss him."

"What she kissed him! In front of me that's sick."

"Shut up Henry!"

Both of the girls stated as Henry rolled his eyes and orbed out of the jeep. Henry orbed behind Chris who was in a alley way. Chris heard an orb and turned around almost hitting Henry with his fist.

"Henry I could have just knocked you out. What are you doing here?"

"The girls started to talk about guys so I had to leave. Need any help saving an innocent?"

"Sure just don't get in the way. We need to do this right cause Wyatt will kick our asses if we don't."

"Yeah what's with Wy lately?"

"I have no idea man."

Just then the two spotted a demon as it spotted them and they both orbed so it ended up on either side of the demon. Chris had thrown the potion at the demon and it busted into flames.

"Don't worry Chris Wyatt will be ok I promise. I mean he's watching Pia after all."

Pia walked into the living room and saw Wyatt going over some paper work.

"Hey Wyatt doing work?"

"Yeah who knew it would be so hard to become an lawyer when saving the world on a weekly basic. So do you need anything? Help on homework or anything?"

Pia sat down on the couch and gave Wyatt her puppy dog eyes look.

"Wy can I go out on a date tonight?"

"NO!"

"What why no? Come on Wyatt you are my favorite cousin."

"Don't even try that card on me Pia."

"But please Wyatt I really want to go."

"No Pia your parents trust us to look out for you and I think you need to train tonight and not go out."

"Wyatt! Please…."

"Pia no way now go up and study I'll quiz you later."

Pia mumbled some hate words and stormed upstairs and slammed the attic's door. A little bit later Wyatt was in the kitchen with Haley as she made up a potion. Haley popped in some thyme and then looked at Wyatt.

"Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so. Remember the time Aunt Paige made us partners at school when she was teaching there."

"Yeah I do and I recall that we made the wrong potion and it blew up in class."

"Yeah then we had to do more projects together and everyone was scared of us."

The two start laughing and started to joke around as Chris watched from the door way. Chris walked to the living room a little mad that Haley was spending time with Wyatt. They were brothers of course they would always have a rivalry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Haley it was that he just wanted to be with her and all. He at one time thought Haley liked Wyatt and not him but he knew she didn't.

Upstairs in the attic Pia and Parker were talking about trying to be normal. Parker flipped threw the book of shadows as Pia laid on the daybed that had been brought up there for Pia to sleep on.

"Why can't Wyatt see I want to be normal?"

"I'm not sure little cousin but I mean Wyatt well he is the leader and he knows he has to not be normal and all."

"So is that why you moved across town?"

"Yeah I guess so. I want to see what's it like without magic or people always wondering what is with me. Then again its not like we can hide our family."

"I want to go out with Jase tonight."

"Well sorry Pia I don't think you can. Oh I should check on the food I'll be right back."

Pia watched Parker leave and then she smirked and saw Jase car outside. She orbed down to the hallway and opened the door and walked out and got into his car. What it wasn't like she was with a demon or anything.


	3. Neurotic Freak

AN: The banner in my profile is up :) I love reviews

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris and Haley were in the living room now fighting over if Chris was right thinking that she liked Wyatt.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I don't know. Is it true."

"No it's not true and you should never even have to think that Chris I love you ok."

"Well still I think you are not telling me something."

"Chris you just being neurotic. Stop it ok."

"NO I wont stop it you stop it."

"What do you want me to stop?"

"Guys!"

Chris and Haley look at Wyatt and Parker who now came into the room.

"Pia snuck out."

"What she snuck out!"

"Yeah Henry where were you? I mean she is your sister!"

"Well Parker you were talking to her!"

Just as everyone was starting to fight a demon shimmered in and smirked.

"The demon Jase has the youngest I thought I would warn you cause hopefully I won't die."

The demon looked at Wyatt as Henry gave the demon a lighting shock and watched him go into flames.

"We need to figure out where that demon is."

Pia looked around and notice she was in the underworld and then she saw Jase.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jase a demon but I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Why me? You been at my school for awhile I saw you before."

Jase walked around and grabbed some indigents on a rock.

"Well if you must know I'm half human and I'm forced to go to public school by my mother."

"A half demon and human well that's weird but really you don't seem the evil type."

"Oh you wouldn't know now would you?"

Jase said as he gagged Pia and walked away. In the manor Henry, Wyatt and Chris were in the basement trying to train before they would head to the underworld and try to get Pia back.

"She's my sister I promised my parents I would watch her."

"Henry its not your fault. I mean I was the one telling her she couldn't go out tonight so she must have left then got taken by that demon. It's my fault."

"Well its one of you twos fault cause I wasn't even aware Pia got back from school."

Both Wyatt and Henry glare at Chris as they power up there powers getting ready for the big fight. Upstairs in the attic the girls were scrying for Pia. Haley moved the crystal over the map trying to pick up a lead to where Pia was. Parker and Sophia were preparing the potion to use against the demon.

"I still don't understand why wouldn't have Pia just orbed away or something."

"I don't know Hales but we better get my cousin back or my aunt will kill us."

"Hey Soph we need the mangrade root can you get it in the kitchen."

"Sure thing Park I'll be back guys."

Sophia headed down to the kitchen and looked for the root as Wyatt came out of the basement.

"Hey sweetie we are almost done with the potion."

Wyatt gave her a kiss and then went to wash his hands.

"That's good I still feel like its my fault."

"Ah Wy its not anyone's fault we will get her back."

"I know but something tells me it won't be easy."

Parker went to Pia's room that was in the office in the manor. She walked in and saw Henry searching his sister's belonging.

"She has too much stuff no wonder why she sleeps on the bed in the attic."

"I guess so. Parker I can't even remember when I have done something with Pia."

"Hen Pia looks up to you plus its not like you don't see her. She knows you are busy with college and all. I mean its not like she wants to hang out with you everyday and all. We will get her back."

Parker hugged Henry as the two decided to get out of Pia's room. Chris walked up to the attic and handed Haley the root.

"Here Sophia sent me up here."

"Thanks listen Chris we need to talk."

"Hales I'm sorry its just been weird lately with Wyatt he has been a little different and I totally got on your case instead of his. I'm sorry."

"You should be but I forgive you."

Chris went over and hugged and kissed her as the crystal went to the place where Pia was on the map.


	4. Saving Pia

AN: I hope someone likes this.

* * *

Chapter 4

In the underworld Jase came back and took off the gag he had on Pia.

"Don't you like me Jase?"

"I do this is why its so hard for me to do this."

"Do what kidnap me and all!"

"Listen Pia I was put up to this ok. I never wanted to be evil but I had to they made me."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Jase went to her and kissed her as he pulled away Pia looked at him in the eyes.

"Who put you up to this?"

Chris and Haley walk into the kitchen where everyone is.

"Hey we found where Pia is at."

Wyatt looks at the map and nods.

"Ok lets go get her back."

The groups is now in the underworld in front of a mansion. They group looks confused and almost head into the building before Wyatt stops him.

"Wait not yet."

"Why is a mansion in the underworld?"

Chris laughed as he smiled at Haley who was weirded out by a mansion in the underworld. He hugged Haley as he started to open the gate.

"Don't worry we will kill the demon and bring Pia back home."

"We aren't going to kill the demon."

Chris looks at his brother who just refused to let them kill this demon who has their youngest cousin.

"what the hell Wy!"

"Calm down little brother we need this demon for now to get some leads."

Henry watches his cousins fight as he grabbed Wyatt with one hand on his shirts collar and rammed him into the gate.

"Listen to me we are killing anything and I mean anything that is in the way of saving Pia."

Wyatt smirked at Henry and Chris.

"See there's the anger and rage that we need to get Pia back."

Parker glared at the boys as she, Sophia and Haley try to open the gate.

"Haley use your energy balls to blast it open."

Haley nodded to Parker as she made a ball appear in her hand and turned her head away from the gate and blasted the gate. As they all looked at the gate the smoke started to dissipate but Haley's energy ball only left a burn in the gate.

"so what's now?"

Haley questioned as Sophia went up to the gate. "Hear these words Hear my rhythms Let us get to the other side so we can find…."

As Sophia was about to finish the spell the group appeared in a cave like room.

"Did I do that?"

"No you didn't I did."

Jase walked out now showing the group a tied up Pia. He walks towards them.

"Aw the charmed ones kids and here I thought it would be more enjoyable to fight you. Oh well I know some demons who would love to fight you instead."

With that Jase waved his hand and then about 9 demons shimmered in. Parker and Henry ran to one comer of the room as 3 demons came after them. Henry ran to the fire place and grabbed a metal rod that was use for the fire.

"Parker catch."

Henry threw the rod to Parker as she ran on the side of the wall catching the rod and doing a die kick kicking one demon to the ground. Henry smirked at the two demons as his hands jolted out lighting bolts and strikes down the 2 demons and killed them both. Parker wasn't having the same luck so Sophia and Haley tried to go help her but Jase then put up a force field blocking the girls.

"I don't think so girls."

"Wyatt Chris help."

Parker screamed as she was thrown down by two demons. Chris and Henry had just taken 3 demons and ran but the other 2 demons stopped Henry. Chris used his powers and threw the 2 demons to the wall. He then threw the 2 who had Parker and then they got the potions and killed the four. Henry saw Pia was screaming then with one quick movement he only touched the 2 demons and all of a sudden they burned up. Henry then went to Jase and threw him across the room onto the ground as he went over to Jase ready to kill him as Parker untied Pia who ran in between her brother and Jase.

"Henry don't kill him. He wants to be good."

"Sorry sis but you can't really buy his crap."

Henry now had his shocks of lighting out ready to strike but Pia orbed them to the wall.

"Don't he was put up to this! Plus he's half human."

Parker smirked. "Are you sure you're not my mom's kid?"

Chris walks up to Jase.

"You were put up to this?"

Jase nods as he gets up after Pia pulls Henry away.

"Yeah is it that hard to believe?"

Wyatt slowly and quickly hangs back from the group as Haley speaks.

"Who put you up to this?"

Jase looks at Wyatt then to Pia.

"A person who was worried. I didn't really ask why but he said he could blind my demon powers and let me keep my witch ones if I did what he wanted."

Wyatt walks over to Pia. "Ok Pia do you truly believe that he won't be turned evil if we banish his demon side?"

Pia hugs Wyatt. "Thank you so much Wy. I promise you can believe him."

Now at the Halliwell manor Pia started to make up a potion as Jase paces back and forth.

"You know you now will be only a witch and human."

"Thanks that's what I want. Its been so hard when demons make my decisions for me. I never wanted to hurt you Pia."

Jase walks over to her and pulls into a hug as Pia drops the potion on him. A flash of light and a puff of smoke fill the attic as Jase felt the pain of all the people that he had hurt as all of a sudden the warm feeling over came him.

"You ok Jase?"

He smiled and nodded at Pia as he gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you for believing me."

"Hey cuz you have to let her grow up sometime."

Henry glanced back to see Parker with sunglasses and a towel.

"yeah but she is my little sister. I will always look out for her. Where are you going?"

Parker looked at Jase and Pia in the attic then back to henry who was spying on them from the hallway.

"Why don't we both head to the beach? Let's let them work things out on their own. I mean after all we can both use a vacation."

Henry chuckled his cousin was right, she always was. Pia was a big girl now and he really needed to get a tan.

"Ok fine but promise me when we're there you will check some of the girls out there to see if they're my one."

"Fine but only if you can be ready in five."

Henry smirked and orbed them to the beach.


	5. The End

Chapter 5

In Chris's bedroom Haley laid with Chris on his bed as he played with her hair.

"Do you ever think what if a baby was more powerful then even Wyatt?"

"Well my brother is apart of the Halliwell's plus he was the first white lighter-witch-charmed son so how could anyone get more powerful than him?"

She smiled and looked at him. "What if you added part elder to that mix?"

Chris's mouth dropped open and he stared at her.

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

Haley shook her head and kissed his forehead. "No but we could be someday. I mean I'm not sure if a cocky sarcastic kid would be easy to handle and all."

"Now you sound like the neurotic one so I think we should get neurotic about getting married."

She only looked at Chris who pulled out a ring.

"Marry me Haley. I love you. Marry me."

Haley smiled and kissed Chris. "Yes I'll marry you."

Sophia walked up to the attic and saw Wyatt looking through the book.

"You seem different."

Wyatt looked up and blankly stared at her. "Did Chris get into your head? Don't worry I'm just worried. Why don't you head to my room and I'll meet you there in five."

Sophia nodded and kissed his cheek as she left somewhat confused. Jase waked into the attic.

"I left my keys. I'm heading to my mom's now."

Wyatt smiled and nods as Jase leans on the wall and folds his arms across his chest.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Jase?"

Wyatt smirked as Jase only looked at him as he shakes his head not believing him.

"You know what I mean."

"They needed to understand that training to fight isn't about showing off their powers."

"That sounds like something an evil person would do."

Wyatt looked at Jase and smiles. "I had to do what I needed to protect my family. Wouldn't you?"

Jase nods. "Yeah but you sure planned this thing out with the demons and me."

"They would of got killed if it wasn't for me. I'm not evil."

Wyatt walks out of the attic heading to his room. Chris watches from the shadows and started to get the feeling of a fireball striking him but nothing was touching him. His brother wasn't evil! He couldn't be now only if Wyatt wasn't the leader than he could relax more and maybe stop worrying so much.

Wyatt went to his room and saw Sophia asleep on the bed as he went in and laid down looking at his nightstand of a picture of his parents ands aunts then he pulled out a blue crystal from the nightstand drawer and placed it on top of the stand as blue lights glowed throughout the room making a cage that the bed was in the center of. He knew what he could become and never wanted that to happen. Tonight he was safe from any demons that would come and try to turn him. He needed to make sure if anything would happen to him that his brother and cousins could stop demons if he wasn't around bust of all they could stop him if he became evil as for tonight he just wanted to stop worrying.

The end 8/31/07


End file.
